Are You Okay?
by FyeJoon
Summary: Get Well Soon, Oppa!
1. Pre Chapter

Prolog!

There's any story about sick scene in kdrama.

hoby lama yang semakin hari semakin menggila karena menjamurnya drama Korea yang makin ciamik.

dan, always there is sick scene, make me so fun.

berharap, story yang sudah berjalan segera publish.


	2. Chapter 1

**_MIANHAE, OPPA_**

 _"Oppa, berhenti menggangguku? apa kau kira aku tak terganggu dengan sikapmu ituuu?" teriak Baek Ji pada sang kakak yang terus-terusan mengganggunya._

 _"i know it, Babe! but i always like it"_

 _Baek Hyuk tertawa keras karena selalu berhasil membuat sang adik kesal. berbanding terbalik dengan Baek Ji yang kesal setengah mati, sebab sang kakak tidak mengenal situasi saat mengganggunya._

 _"Tertawalah! aku senang melihat kau tertawa seperti itu. sangat mengerikan!" Baek Ji segera membereskan semua barangnya dan melangkah menjauh meninggalkan sang kakak yang kini menguasai markasnya di gazebo, halaman belakang rumah mereka. sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, Baek Ji berteriak mengumpat sang kakak "Aku membencimu, Oppa! selamanya!"_

 _Nahas bagi Baek Ji karena saat berbalik untuk menjauh, tubuhnya malah terhempas dan jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. "Yaakkkkk! Oppa! Kalian memang menyebalkan!" teriak Baek Ji saat tahu siapa yang menabraknya hingga terjatuh, dan lagi saat mendengar tawa keras dari sang kakak._

 _"Mau ku bantu?" Baek Hyun yang berdiri dihadapan Baek Ji mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Baek Ji menatap sang kakak yang tersenyum simpul._

 _"Aishhhh! kalian tak lelah rupanya terus-terusan menggangguku!" ucap Baek Ji sembari menyambut uluran tangan sang kakak._

 _"Bukan salahku jika aku menabrakmu karena disini kaulah yang seharusnya disalahkan!" Baek Hyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang terbengong setelah mendengar penyangkalan dari sang kakak._

 _"Terserahlah...!"_ _teriak Baek Ji lagi._

 _Baek brother hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari sang adik._

 ** _oOoO Mianhae, Oppa! oOoO_**

Baek Ji tersenyum mengingat kenangan manis yang dahulu pernah mereka rasakan. kenangan manis sebagai Baek bersaudara, dimana Baek Hyuk dan Baek Hyun, yang kembar sebagai kakak bagi Baek Ji, si bungsu yang selalu mengandalkan sekaligus menjadi bahan bully kedua kakaknya. meski begitu, tak ada sakit hati Baek Ji atas ulah kedua kakaknya, karena ia tahu, yang dilakukan kedua kakaknya adalah bentuk kasih sayang dari keduanya.

"Kau kembali mengingatnya, Ji-ah?"

suara berat seorang namja membuyarkan lamunan Baek Ji yang masih tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan bersama kedua kakaknya.

Baek Ji menjawab tanya itu dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Jika berat, berbagilah" lanjut namja itu.

"Oppa, aku tak tahu lagi" balas Baek Ji dengan wajah sendu. "ribuan kali aku mencoba mengubur kenangan itu, ribuan kali juga rasa sakit itu muncul. dan jika rasa sakit itu muncul, maka kebencian ini semakin mendarah daging. aku harus bagaimana?"

namja yang kini sudah duduk disamping Baek Ji hanya mengulum senyum.

"Selalu itu yang menjadi jawaban andalanmu"

"Jangan membencinya" ucap namja itu.

Baek Ji kembali menghela nafas. "Selalu itu yang selanjutnya kau ucapkan"

Baek Ji beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harus pulang. minggu depan aku kembali lagi"

"Kau tak harus datang setiap minggu. Kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuknya" namja itu berpesan sebelum Baek Ji meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu" jawab Baek Ji.

"Aku selalu bersamamu. Tapi kau tak pernah bersamanya sekalipun"

"Oppaa, kau tahu alasannya"

namja itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Nde, arraseo. Pulanglah!"

Baek Ji menatap namja itu cukup lama.

"Aku pulang sekarang. baik-baik disini"

namja itu kembali mengangguk. dan langkah Baek Ji meninggalkan namja itu, di taman yang cukup sepi itu.

 ** _Mianhae, Oppa_**

Hoeeekk...

Hoeeekkk...

uhukkkkk...

suara itu menyambut kedatangan Baek Ji. dia tahu itu suara siapa dan berasal darimana.

Baek Hyun, sang kakak kedua yang kini tengah menundukkan wajah di westafel kamar mandi kamarnya. suara muntahan dan batuk yang tedengar menyakitkan itu membuat langkah Baek Ji mendekat. namun langkah itu hanya sampai diambang pintu kamar Baek Hyun.

dari tempatnya berdiri, Baek Ji dapat melihatnya, kedua kakaknya berada di kamar mandi yang terbuka dengan Baek Hyuk yang tengah menepuk dan memijat pelan punggung Baek Hyun yang masih berusaha memuntahkan apa yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutnya.

Tanpa disadari, air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk Baek Ji.

"Hyung, sudah cukup" ucap Baek Hyun lirih, namun masih mampu didengar Baek Ji diambang pintu kamar. "bantu aku berbaring lagi" lanjut Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyuk mengangguk lalu memapah tubuh sang adik yang suda melemah. sedangkan Baek Ji berhasil menyembunyikan diri sebelum kedua kakaknya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Baek Ji belum pulang?" tanya Baek Hyun setelah berhasil berbaring di tempat tidur.

"sepertinya belum. nanti Hyung akan menghubunginya" balas Baek Hyuk sembari merapikan selimut yang menutup tubuh sang adik. "istirahatlah. Hyung akan menghubungi Baek Ji, jangan memikirkan apapun!" lanjut Baek Hyuk.

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk, dan setelah sang kakak beranjak namja itu berusaha menutup mata. berharap nyeri yang menyerang ulu hatinya segera lenyap.

 ** _oOoO Mianhae, Oppa oOoO_**

Baek Ji tengah menyantap makan malamnya saat sang kakak mendekat lalu duduk dihadapannya. Baek Ji mengabaikan kehadiran sang kakak dan melanjutkan suapan-suapan makan malamnya.

senada dengan sang adik, Baek Hyuk memutuskan untuk menunggu dalam diam.

"Kau mengunjunginya lagi?" tanya Baek Hyuk saat melihat adiknya sudah selesai bersantap.

Baek Ji hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. masih menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan sang kakak, Baek Ji memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan. "Dia, baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baek Ji lirih diselimuti nada keraguan.

Baek Hyuk menghela nafas lelah. "Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam benakmu. sudah jelas kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya tapi kenapa masih saja berpura-pura acuh? Baek Ji, dengarkan Oppa. sebelum semua terlambat, dan kau akan menyesal lebih baik singkirkan egomu. kau tahu kondisinya bisa menurun sewaktu-waktu. apalagi yang kau tunggu? apa kau akan menyuruhnya kembali saat dia sudah pergi?"

Baek Ji menundukkan wajahnya

mulai merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada sang kakak selama ini.

"Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana saat berhadapan dengannya. Oppa, masih jelas terpatri dalam benakku kejadian itu. dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" balas Baek Ji.

"Kau belum juga menyadari jika itu semua salah paham. bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya"

Baek Ji mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, namun masih saja ragu. "Itu memang salah paham, Oppa. tapi kesalahpahaman itu tak akan membawanya kembali"

"dan juga akan membawa pergi Baek Hyun dari sampingmu dengan sejuta penyesalan karena kau tak memaafkannya"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya, Oppa"

"Belum, Baek Ji. kau mengingkari apa yang kau katakan"

Baek Ji tak menjawab.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat, singkirkan kebencian itu. kau tahu, waktunya tak banyak"

Baek Ji masih bungkam, sampai kepergian Baek Hyuk diabaikannya.

"I wanna try it, but i think i can't do it, Oppa. how it?" gumam Baek Ji sembari mengusap lelehan air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 ** _oOoO Mianhae, Oppa oOoO_**

"Yakkkk, Baek Hyun! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Baek Hyuk saat memdapati sang adik kembar tengah berganti baju, padahal kondisinya masih lemah.

"Ah, Hyung. aku ingin keluar sebentar. jenuh berada disini. kau tak perlu menemaniku jika kau tak ingin, karena aku hanya akan jalan ke sekitar rumah" jawab Baek Hyun sembari membenahi letak syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Kau masih sakit. jangan keluar rumah!"

"Hyung, hanya sampai ujung jalan, setelah itu aku akan kembali"

Baek Hyuk menarik pelan tangan sang adik. "Kali inj dengarkan apa yang Hyung katakan. jika kondisimu sudah stabil, kau boleh keluar sesuka hatimu. tapi untuk saat ini jangan"

"Aku tahu Hyung mengkhawatirkanku. tapi hanya untuk saat ini saja. aku harus menemui seseorang. dia tidak bisa datang kerumah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk bertemu. please Hyung, hanya untuk saat ini. Aku janji akan segera pulang begitu urusan kami selesai. kau boleh ikut jika tak percaya"

baek Hyuk menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. tapi kau tak bisa berlama-lama berada diluar. tunggu aku sebentar"

Baek Hyun mengangguk kecil.

oOoO

 _di cafe ujung jalan_

seseorang melambaikan tangan saat melihat kedatangan si kembar Baek.

"ingat, Hyun! jangan terlalu lama"

"nde, Hyung"

"Aku tunggu di meja lain. ku rasa kau butuh privasi"

Baek Hyun tersenyum melepas kepergian sang kakak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyun-ah? wajahmu terlihat pucat?" tanya orang tersebut setelah Baek Hyun duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. kau mendapatkannya, Joon?" tanya Baek Hyun langsung pada tujuannya.

Kwak Joon, namja di hadapan Baek Hyun itu merogoh saku mantel dan mengelurkan sebuah kotak perhiasan. "Sesuai permintaanmu" ucapnya sembari memberikan kotak itu pada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun mengambil alih kotak itu, membukanya dan mengambil apa yang ada dalam kotak itu.

sebuah liontin.

"this is perfect" ucap Baek Hyun tersenyum puas. "Joon, terima kasih banyak untuk ini. ku harap dia menyukainya!" lanjut Baek Hyun.

"Kuharap aku tak mengecewakanmu. jika kau menyukainya, aku yakin dia juga pasti menyukainya. tapi kalau boleh tahu, ini untuk siapa Hyun?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat.

"Arraseo. aku tahu, aku tak boleh mengetahuinya. ku doakan semoga kau berhasil"

Baek Hyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kwak Joon. "Ku harap doamu manjur, Joon"

"Nde. minum dulu coklatmu sebelum menjadi dingin. ku mau makan sesuatu?"

"Aniya. aku harus segera kembali. pengawalku akan menyeretku jika aku terlalu lama disini. Joon sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. aku berhutang padamu. aku pergi sekarang, nde" pamit Baek Hyun sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"jangan terlalu sungkan. kau pikir aku siapa?"

"Jeongmal gomawoyo"

"Nde, Hyun ah"

Langkah Baek Hyun menjauh dari meja tempatnya bertemu dengan Kwak Joon. dihampirinya sang kakak yang sudah menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kenapa cepat sekali. ku pikir aku harus menunggu hingga lumutan"

"Aigoo Hyung, kau terlalu hyper. aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku hanya sebentar. salahmu jika kau tak mempercayaiku. Jja, kita harus segera pulang sebelum Baek Ji kembali"

Baek Hyuk hanya menurut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 ** _oOoO Mianhae, Oppa oOoO_**

Baek Ji tengah menyeduh teh saat mendengar suara gedebuk benda jatuh yang berasal dari kamar sang kakak, Baek Hyun. segera saja langkah cepat itu menghampiri kamar Baek Hyun yang masih tertutup. di dera rasa khawatir dengan tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Baek Ji membuka pintu kamar Baek Hyun dan mendapati sang kakak tengah duduk dan mengerang, dengan tangan kanannya mengusap kepala di depan lemari besar. Baek Ji mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati sebuah koper cukup besar tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi duduk Baek Hyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oppa?"

tanya Baek Ji yang masih di dera kekhawatiran, namun tetap memasang ekspresi acuhnya.

"Ah, Baek Ji. maaf membuatmu terganggu. aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang dalam koper diatas lemari, tapi ada serangga yang membuatku terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan koper itu. mianhae, jika itu mengganggumu" jawab Baek Hyun sembari berusaha bangun, namun sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baek Ji lagi, kali ini mendekat pada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menggeleng. "aku baik-baik saja. kau bisa kembali, Ji-ah"

Baek Ji menatap sang kakak yang tak juga bangun. "Jika butuh bantuan katakan saja. kenapa menyusahkan diri sendiri?" ucap Baek Ji sedikit ketus

mendengar penuturan Baek Ji membuat Baek Hyun tersentak. dia melupakan kenyataan jika dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini, hubungan mereka cukup jauh. dan rasa khawatir yang tadi sempat ditangkapnya dari wajah sang adik mungkin hanya mimpinya.

"Baiklah jika kau baik-baik saja!"

Baek Ji beranjak dari kamar Baek Hyun. sebelum benar-benar pergi, Baek Ji menatap Baek Hyun yang belum mengubah posisinya.

selepas kepergian sang adik, Baek Hyun menekan erat ulu hatinya yang terasa nyeri. terlalu sakit hingga membuatnya bungkam, tak mampu mengerang karena takut jika Baek Ji mengetahuinya.

dengan segenap tenaga yang dimiliki, Baek Hyun merangkak menuju pembaringan. cukup lama baginya untuk mencapai tempat itu.

"Ukhhhh..." erang Baek Hyun akhirnya karena rasa sakit yang sudah tak terperi.

namja itu mengerang pelan saat rasa sakit semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, mematikan fungsi organ dalam tubuhnya. tak lama, kesadaranpun perlahan mulai menghilang.

oOoO

"mianhae, Oppa... ini salahku yang tak peka pada kondisi Hyun oppa. aku tahu ada yang salah dengannya, tapi aku mengabaikan hal itu" aku Baek Ji, saat berhadapan dengan Baek Hyuk, diluar ruang perawatan Baek Hyun. tangisnya siap pecah kapan saja.

 _sepulang dari kantor, Baek Hyuk yang tak melihat kedua adiknya segera mencari keduanya di kamar masing-masing. Baek Ji ditemukannya tengah bergulat dengan buku materi di dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Baek Hyun sudah terlelap diatas pembaringan. namun posisi tidur Baek Hyun yang dirasa janggal, membuat Baek Hyuk mendekat. dan dia yakin terjadi sesuatu dengan sang adik kembar._

 _"Yakkkk, Baek Hyun! Ireona!" Baek Hyuk menepuk pipi Baek Hyun hingga beberapa kali, namun tak ada respon dari Baek Hyun._

 _dirundung kecemasan, Baek Hyuk segera membawa sang adik kembarnya ke rumah sakit._

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. kedepannya, Oppa harap kau bisa lebih mengutamakan rasa empati daripada egomu, Ji-ah!" ucap Baek Hyun sembari menepuk pelan bahu Baek Ji yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Mianhae, Oppa?"

Baek Hyuk memeluk Baek Ji yang masih menangis.

Baek Hyuk kembali mengingat apa yang telah disampaikan dokter yang menangani Baek Hyun. tentang kondisi sang adik yang mulai menurun drastis.

Kanker hati, stadium lanjut.

mengingat betapa kesakitannya Baek Hyun setiap kali sakit itu menghampiri membuat air mata Baek Hyuk menggenang. terasa cukup berat karena Baek Hyun adalah separuh jiwanya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. sekarang, masuklah. temani Baek Hyun. Oppa harap, dia mau membuka matanya saat kau ada disana. Jangan perlihatkan rasa sedihmu, karena Oppa takut itu akan membebani bathinnya. hapus air matamu, Chagiya"

"Oppa, aku takut! Aku tak bisa sembunyikan tangisku"

Baek Hyuk kembali memeluk Baek Ji, mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang cukup kalut atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Keluarkan semua tangismu sekarang, dan segera temui Baek Hyun. jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama"

setelah beberapa saat, Baek Ji mulai melangkah menuju kamar perawatan Baek Hyun. langkah gamangnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar. antara ya dan tidak.

"Masuklah Baek Ji!" suara itu membuat Baek Ji memantapkan langkahnya. meskipun tak tahu suara itu berasal darimana.

perlahan, tangan gemetarnya membuka pintu kamar. dan saat mendapati Baek Hyun sudah berdiri menyambutnya, Baek Ji langsung menangis dan memeluk sang kakak.

"Oppa, mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae, Oppa!" tangis Baek Ji yang terdengar cukup pilu membuat Baek Hyun ikut meneteskan air mata.

rasa bersalah yang selama ini bersemayam dalam sanubari membuat mulutnya kelu. tak mampu mengatakan satu katapun. kecuali permintaan maaf.

Baek Hyun semakin erat memeluk tubuh sang adik. rasa penyesalan karena tak sekalipun berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi membuatnya tergugu dalam diam. andai sejak awal dia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnua terjadi, mungkin hubungan keduanya tak akan merenggang.

"Mianhae, Ji-ah. ini semua salah Oppa. Andai waktu itu Oppa bisa menjaga Dong ha dengan baik, maka kau tak akan kehilangannya. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Oppa menyesal tak bisa menjadi sandaran untuk Dong Ha. Mianhae..."

"cukup Oppa. kita semua tahu, semua itu bukan kesalahan kita. itu semua sudah takdir. Oppa, mulai sekarang jangan memikirkan apapun. berusahalah untuk bertahan demi aku!"

pelukan Baek Hyun semakin mengerat pada Baek Ji.

"Kau harus istirahat. tubuhmu masih lemah. aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, Oppa!"

Baek Ji memapah tubuh Baek Hyun menuju pembaringan.

"aku tak ingin berada disana. bisakah kau membawaku keluar. ke taman. aku butuh udara segar" tolak Baek Hyun sebelum Baek Ji berhasil membuatnya berada di pembaringan.

"tapi kau masih lemah. kau bahkan baru sadar beberapa jam yang lalu. bisakah kali ini kau tak keras kepala?"

Baek Hyun tertawa mendengar omelan dari Baek Ji. "senang bisa mendengar kau marah-marah, Ji-ah"

"Yakkk, Oppa! kau berusaha membuatku naik darah? berhenti menggodaku"

Baek Hyun masih tertawa mendapati wajah Baek Ji yang mulai memerah karena malu.

"Annyeong..."

suara seseorang menghentikan tawa Baek Hyun.

"Ah mianhae, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. oke, aku akan kembali nanti"

"Hyung... jangan pergi!"

orang itu berbalik, dan kini berjalan menghampiri kedua adiknya.

"Omooo, Baek Ji, apa yang terjadi dengn wajahmu? seperti kepiting rebus"

"Kalian membuatku kesal!" teriak Baek Ji sembari memukul pelan tubuh Baek Hyuk yang kini sudah berada disampingnya. sedangkan Baek Hyun kembali meneruskan tawanya yang tadi sempt terhenti.

"Hyung, aku ingin keluar" Baek Hyun menginterupsi.

"Hyun-ah. dengarkan Hyung. untuk saat ini, cobalah untuk mengembalikan kondisimu dahulu. jangan tergoda untuk melakukan hal-hal yang belum bisa kau kerjakan. singkirkan keinginan jika itu bertentangan dengan kondisimu. kita semua tahu, kau baru saja bangun dan tentu butuh istirahat yang cukup. jika kau ingin keluar sekarang, Hyung yakin kau akan kesulitan nantinya. percayalah, Hyung akan membawamu keluar jika kondisimu sudab stabil..."

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin keluar dari kamar. ke taman. bukan kembali ke rumah"

"Aku tahu. tapi tetap saja, kau belum boleh keluar karena kondisimu yang masih labil. ingat apa yang tadi Hyung katakan!"

"Hyuk Oppa benar. kau harus istirahat penuh! aku akan mengawasimu sepenuhnya!"

Baek Hyun tersenyum. dalam hatinya mengucap beribu-ribu rasa terima kasih karen sekarang semua sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Baiklah. aku akan istirahat saja. kalian juga seharusnya istirahat. aku akan mengawasi kalian. remember it!"

Baek Hyuk dan Baek Ji tertawa mendengar apa yang disampaikan Baek Hyun.

 ** _oOoO Mianhae, Oppa oOoO_**

Baek Hyuk dan Baek Ji tengah menyantap menu sarapan mereka tanpa Baek Hyun. keduanya melirik ke dapur saat mendengar suara ribut yang Baek Hyun ciptakan karena sibuk dengan aktivitasnya memasak untuk bekal yang akan mereka bawa piknik hari ini. Baek Hyun tak mengizinkan kedua saudaranya untuk ikut dalam kegiatan memasak yang sedang dilakukannya. dan sebagai gantinya, dia meminta kedua saudaranya untuk melahap menu sarapan yang telah dibuatkan.

"Hyung jangan khawatirkan aku. habiskan saja makan kalian! aku bisa menangani ini!" teriak Baek Hyun dari ruang dapur.

"Arraseo. katakan jika kau butuh bantuan!" balas Bark Hyuk, lalu meneruskan kembali santapannya.

sementara itu, Baek Hyun tengah bergelut dengan menu yang akan mereka bawa piknik ke sebuah bukit yang selama hampir tiga tahun tak mereka kunjungi. dengan senang hati, Baek Hyun yang jago memasak iyu menyelesaikan misinya dengan sempurna.

oOoO

Baek Hyun menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah cukup lama tak mendapatkan aroma sejuk udara pegunungan. tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua saudaranya yang kini malah asyik memperhatikan tingkah Baek Hyun.

"wae? Waeyo? kalian tak suka aku melakukannya?"

"Ani.." balas Baek Ji dan Baek Hyuk hmpir bersamaan.

"Lalu? kenapa kalian tertawa? aku terganggu dengan hal itu. seperti kalian tengah menertawakanku"

"Ani..!" balas kedua saudara Baek Hyun hanpir bersamaan lagi. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. jangan hiraukan kami! kami senang kalau kau senang. jadi nikmati saja hari ini! abaikan kami jika itu mengganggumu!" terang Baek Hyuk saat mata Baek Hyun mulai menelisik.

"Yakkkk! aku mengajak kalian kesini bukan untuk melihatku menikmati alam ini sendiri tapi kita harus menikmatinya bersama-sama. kita tak pernah melakukan hal ini sejak kepergian appa dan eomma. jadi kita harus benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan ini. jangan katakan semua demi aku. aku tak suka sama sekali dengan hal itu"

"Arraseo... kami akan ikut menikmati hari ini denganmu!"

begitulah hari itu mereka habiskan dengan melakukan kegiatan yang tak pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

sebelum meninggalkan lokasi, Baek Hyun mengajak mereka untuk berfoto bersama.

dan setelahnya mereka nergegas kembali ke rumah.

oOoO

tengah malam.

Baek Hyuk yang memutuskan untuk tidur dengan sang adik kembar mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi. seperti orang yang tengah muntah. dan saat bangun, dirinya tak mendapati sang adik di pembaringan.

dengan langkah tergesa, Baek Hyuk mendekati kamar mandi dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati kondisi Baek Hyun yang mebgebaskan. darah tercecer disekeliling Baek Hyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya. nafasnya terlihat kembang kempis. membuat jantung Baek Hyuk berdetak cepat.

"Baek hyun! ireona! yakkkk! Baek hyun!" teriak Baek Hyuk membabi buta.

tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, Baek Hyuk segera membawa sang adik menuju rumah sakit. meninggalkan baek Ji yang masih terlelap.

 _ICU, Rumah sakit_

Setelah sejam mendapat perawatan darurat dari tim medis, Baek Hyun di tempatkan diruang ICU karena kondisonya yang kritis.

Baek Hyuk menatap sang adik dari balik pintu ruang ICU yang tembus pandang. tangisnya sudah tak mampu dibendungnya.

"Oppa!" panggilan dari Baek Ji menyadarkannya. "Bagaimana Hyun oppa? apa kata dokter?"

Baek hyuk menggeleng, dan air matanya kembali berderai mendengar pertanyaan dari Baek Ji.

Baek Ji memeluk sang kakak dan menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya dalam pelukan Baek Hyuk. keduanya terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Baek Hyuk mengangguk.

kemudian Baek Ji masuk kedalam ruang ICU. dilihatnya sang kakak yang terbaring dengan berbagai macam alat medis terpasang pada tubuhnya.

"Oppa..." panggil Baek Ji setelah duduk disamping pembaringan Baek Hyun. Bark Ji meraih jemari Baek Hyun yang tak berdaya, putih pucat. mengusapnya pelan, lalu menempelkan pada pipinya. "Oppa, kita baru saja memulai semuanya dari awal. haruskah berhenti sekarang? apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku? meninggalkan kami?" tanya Baek Ji dalam tangisnya.

tak ada sahutan dari Baek Hyun.

"Andai waktu dapat kembali ke masa itu" lanjut Baek Ji. dan masih tak ada tanggapan dari Baek Hyun.

"mianhae Oppa, jeongmal mianhae? bisakah kau kembali? maukah kau kembali bersama kami? tak inginkah kau bersama kami?" tanya Baek Ji masih dalam tangisnya.

"Baek Ji-ah. Oppa harus pergi. jaga Hyuk Hyung dengan baik. saranghae" bisik Baek Hyun yang tak mampu di dengar oleh Baek Ji.

Baek Ji tersentak saat tangan Baek Hyun yang berada dalam genggamannya mulai bergerak. sontak, yeoja itu berteriak memanggil paramedis yang bertugas di ruangan itu.

Baek Hyuk datang dan langsung memeluk tubuh Baek Ji yang bergetar hebat.

"Hyun Oppa akan bangun kan Oppa? aku merasakannya. dia menggerakkan tangan"

dokter menghampiri kedua bersaudara itu.

"kondisinya sudah sangat lemah"

satu kalimat itu mampu menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi.

setelah paramedis menyingkir, Baek Ji dan Baek Hyuk mendekati pembaringan Bark Hyun.

"Hyung..." panggil Baek Hyun, sembari mengangkat tangan berharap uluran itu disambut Bark Hyuk.

"Nde, hyung disini. jangan banyak bergerak. kau masih lemah" balas Baek Hyuk sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun mengangguk. lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Bark Ji yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baek Hyuk.

"Ji-ah..." panggil Baek Hyun.

Baek Ji mendekat. tangisnya semakin berderai, membuat Baek Hyun ikut menangis. "jangan menangis" lanjut Baek Hyun. "Oppa menyayangimu. jangan menangis"

mendengar apa yang dikatkan Baek Hyun membuat tangis Baek Ji semakin menjadi.

"Oppaaaa!" Baek Ji merangsek, memeluk Baek Hyun yang sudah sangat lemah. "Jangan pergi. ku mohon!"

tak ada balasan dari Baek Hyun karena namja itu berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Hyun. kau harus banyak istirahat. kau akan segera pulih. kami akan menunggumu" ucap Baek Hyuk, berusaha menghibur diri sendiri. sekuat tenaga, namja itu menahan air mata yng telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Saranghae Hyung... Saranghae Ji-ah! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae..."

 ** _oOoO Mianhae, Oppa oOoO_**

Baek Hyuk dan Baek Ji menatap nanar bingkai foto berisikan gambar mereka bertiga, saat berada di bukit, beberapa bulan yang lalu. masih jelas dalam ingatan mereka berdua kenangan manis bersama Baek Hyun waktu itu.

"Oppa, boghosippo... mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucap Baek Ji.

tangisnya sudah pecah sejak mengantarkan Baek Hyun menuju peristirahatan terakhirnya.

pelukan Baek Hyuk tak menyurutkan tangisnya, malah semakin membuat tangis yeoja itu kian pilu.

"Berhenti menyiksanya, Baek Ji. ingat pesan baek Hyun yang sudah kau janjikan"

Baek Ji menggeleng. tentu sangat sulit baginya untuk melepas kepergian sang kakak. namun dengan sepenuh hati, Baek Ji akan berusaha untuk menepati janji pada sang kakak.

"nde, oppa. aku akan menepati janjiku!"

baek hyuk menepuk pelan bahu Baek Ji, berusaha menguatkan hati sang adik.

"selamat jalan, Baek Hyun/Oppa!" bathin Baek Hyun. dan baek Ji bersamaan.

 **oOoO Fin oOoO**

 **Annyeonghaseo yeorobum...**

Ini FF berchapter tapu berbeda tiap chapternya.

hanya satu yang sama, yakni FF ini mengandung unsur angst...

selamat menikmati..

dan mohon maaf atas typo yang bertebaran.

harap maklum, project nya diketik lewat mobile, jadi tak sempat edit?

are you wanna next chapter?

don't forget to R n R

thank a lot


	3. Chapter 2

_**Flashback dari Mianhae Oppa**_

Baek Hyuk dan Baek Hyun yang merupakan kembar Baek berada di universitas yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. jika Baek Hyuk mengambil jurusan di Managemen Perkantoran, maka Baek Hyun berada di jurusan seni. keduanya cukup sibuk dengan jurusan masing-masing, dan hanya bisa bertemu saat berangkat - pulang kuliah. itupun jika keduanya memiliki jam kuliah yang sama.

Baek Hyun bersahabat dengan Kwak Joon dan Choi Dong Ha. ketiganya, adalah sahabat sejak di high school. sedangkan Baek Hyun hanya terlihat dekat dengan Kim Won. keduanya mulai mengenal satu sama lain sejak berada dikelas semester satu.

Choi Dong Ha, yang juga tinggal bertetangga dengan kembar Baek sering mengunjungi kediaman mereka. tak heran jika Baek Ji juga mengenal namja itu. bahkan bisa dibilang jika Baek Ji lebih dekat dengan Dong Ha ketimbang kedua kakak kembarnya. hal itu tak menjadi masalah jika menyangkut kenyamanan Baek Ji. asalkan keduanya bisa saling menjaga, maka kedua kakak kembar Baek Ji tak mempermasalahkannya. tak ada rasa cemburu karena ketimpangan yang terjadi. kembar Baek memaklumi jika itu bisa membuat Baek Ji tak sendiri lagi sejak kematian kedua orang tua mereka karena kecelakaan.

"Annyeong Hyung... tumben kau sudah dirumah jam segini? apa kau tak ada jam kuliah malam?" tanya Dong Ha yang baru datang, dan disambut Baek Hyuk di teras depan rumah.

"Huuh! sekali saja aku ingin lari dari jam malam itu" balas Baek Hyuk menghela nafas lelah. "kau akan pergi dengan Baek Ji, Dong Ha-ya?" lanjut Baek Hyuk.

"Aniya. Aku dan Baek Hyun akan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. apa Baek Ji mengatakan sesuatu, Hyung? kenapa berfikir aku akan pergi dengan Baek Ji?"

"Bukan Baek Ji, yang mengatakan kau akan pergi. tapi Baek Hyun. apa kau tak menyadari ada yang lain pada Baek Ji jika berhadapan denganmu?" bisik Baek Hyuk

Dong Ha menggeleng pelan.

"Aishhh. kenapa kau tak bilang Hyung, jika Dong Ha sudah datang?!" kedatangan Baek Hyun yang tiba-tiba menyelamatkan wajah Dong Ha yang mulai memerah.

sebenarnya Dong Ha mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Baek Hyuk, namun mengingat kedekatannya dengan Baek Hyun, namja itu memilih untuk menutup diri. sebab dia takut, jika menuruti perasaannya akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan sang sahabat.

Dong Ha dan Baek Hyun meninggalkan Baek Hyuk di teras depan. keduanya masuk kedalam kamar Baek Hyun untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah.

saat melewati ruang tengah, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Baek Ji yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Oh, Dong Ha oppa? kau disini? sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja, Ji-ah. kami akan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. tolong bawakan kami makanan ringan. oke?"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Andwae... selain tugas kuliah, kami juga harus menyelesaikan masalah tentang hal yang tabu bagi anak kecil sepertimu. bawakan saja camilannya"

Baek Ji menggumam tak jelas, sedang Dong Ha dan Baek Hyun menahan tawa mereka melihat wajah Baek Ji yang berubah aneh.

 _oOoO_

Baek bersaudara dan Dong Ha akhirnya pergi bersama ke sebuah taman. keempatnya sering pergi bersama, meski hanya untuk melepas penat dari kegiatan sehari yang selain menguras tenaga juga menguras pikiran mereka.

"tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini, bukankah begitu?" tanya Baek Hyuk membuka suara setelah keempatnya tiba di taman yang cukup lengang di

malam itu.

"Semua masih sama Oppa" balas Baek Ji, yang kini duduk disamping Baek Hyuk. Baek Hyun dan Dong Ha masih berdiri menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai.

dari taman itu, mereka bisa melihat arus lalu lintas dari empat arah. karena taman berada di persimpangan jalan. ada kursi panjang yang tersedia bagi pengunjung taman.

saat tengah menikmati kesejukan taman di tengah kebisingan jalanan, Baek Hyuk mendapat panggilan dari Kim Won, yang ternyata sudah berada di kediaman mereka. dengan terpaksa, Baek Hyuk harus kembali ke rumah karena Kim Won mengatakan ada yang harus ditanyakan mengenai beberapa hal.

dan kini, tinggallah Baek Ji, Baek Hyun dan Dong Ha di taman yang cukup tenang itu.

"Aku akan mencari minuman dahulu. kalian tinggallah, jangan ada yang mengikutiku"

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam Oppa!" pesan Baek Ji yang mulai curiga dengan gelagat sang kakak.

"Aniya. nikmati saja kebersamaan kalian. bye!" Baek Hyun melambaikan tangan, lalu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Kurasa mereka harus diberi waktu yang cukup lama untuk berduaan" gumam Baek Hyun lalu tertawa puas.

 _oOoO_

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau sengaja meninggalkan kami berdua! mana ada pergi membeli minuman sampai satu jam lamanya. padahal toko ada di seberang jalan" protes Baek Ji saat Baek Hyun kembali.

Dong Ha hanya melempar senyum mendengar protes dari Baek Ji yang ditujukan kepada sang kakak.

"Kau mulai pintar, Baek Ji. oppa senang kau menyadarinya. lalu, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan. apa, sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Baek Ji dan Dong Ha kompak untuk bungkam.

"Baiklah. aku salah. tapi aku juga benar. apa kalian tak akan pulang? sudah cukup larut"

"tentu saja kita harus pulang. kajja" balas Dong Ha akhirnya membuka suara.

ketiganya berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman yang mulai lengang karena malam mulai larut. Baek Ji dan Dong Ha berjalan dibelakang Baek Hyun yang asyik menyenandungkan lagu favoritenya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

di persimpangan jalan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan cukup kencang. Dong Ha yang merasa aneh dengan laju mobil itu meminta Baek Ji sedikit merapatkan tubuh di tepi jalan. dan saat akan memperingatkan Baek Hyun yang masih asyik bersenandung, mobil itu melaju oleng.

brakkkk!

suara benturan yang cukup keras memecah keheningan malam

"Oppaaaaa!" teriak Baek Ji saat menyadari mobil menabrak tubuh dihadapannya.

Baek Ji segera menghampiri tubuh yang tergelatak tak jauh darinya.

mulutnya kelu dan gerakannya melemah, melihat siapa yang tergelatak tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir dari kepala bagian belakang.

beberapa orang segera datang membantu. mereka menunggu ambulans datang sebelum membawanya ke rumah sakit.

oOoO

Baek Ji masih sesenggukan, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir seakan tak akan mengering.

Baek Hyuk sudah duduk disamping Baek Ji yang masih menunggu pintu ruang operasi terbuka. berita tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa sang adik didapatkannya dari pihak rumah sakit karena Baek Ji mengalami trauma yang membuatnya tak berhenti meracau.

Baek Hyuk sesekali melirik pintu ruang operasi yang masih tertutup rapat. didalam ruangan itu, tengah berlangsung operasi pada Baek Hyun dan Dong Ha yang menderita luka cukup parah. Baek Hyun menderita luka di kepala akibat benturan dengan jalan yang beraspal. sedangkan Dong Ha, luka di dada akibat hantaman keras mobil yang menabraknya.

"Berdoalah demi keselamatan Baek Hyun dan Dong Ha, Ji-ah" gumam Baek Hyuk sembari menepuk pelan bahu Baek Ji yang masih bergetar hebat.

oOoO

Baek Ji masih menatap bingkai foto yang terpajang di rumah duka. pria dalam foto itu tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Baek Ji tak henti mengagumi pemilik senyum itu.

Baek Hyuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang adik terus mengawasi pergerakan Baek Ji. merasa khawatir jika Baek Ji lepas kendali. namun sejauh ini, Baek Ji hanya diam memandang bingkai foto itu.

"Mianhae, Oppa. jeongmal mianhae. aku tak mengatakan semuanya sejak awal hingga aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. aku sangat menyukaimu. bahkan ku rasa aku mencintaimu. apa kau mendengarku dari sana? jika kau mendengarnya, maka bisakah kau mengatakan kalau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? bisakah aku mendengarnya untuk yang terakhir kali? bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan Oppa? bisakah aku mengetahui perasaanmu?" air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi pucat Baek Ji. "Oppa, kuatkan aku!" ucap Baek Ji, kini terduduk lemah dihadapan bingkai foto Dong Ha. "Oppa, kuatkan aku! ku mohon!" tangis Baek Ji seketika pecah.

Baek Hyuk segera melangkah mendekati Baek Ji, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan lalu mengatakan hal yang mampu menjadi penghibur bagi sang adik. namun suaranya lama kelaman tercekat karena tak kuasa menahan tangis. mendengar tangisan pilu sang adik membuatnya ikut menangis.

"Kau harus kuat Baek Ji" ucap Baek Hyuk dengan suara lirih, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Baek Ji yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa, aku mencintainya. aku mencintai Dong Ha oppa. Oppa, bisakah kau mengajaknya kembali? bawalah Dong Ha oppa kembali. ku mohon Oppa. lakukan itu untukku!"

pelukan Baek Hyuk semakin mengerat saat mendengarnya.

 _oOoO_ ** _Mianhae Oppa oOoO_**

Baek Hyun menatap sebuah gundukan dihadapannya. sahabatnya berada disana, Dong Ha. dan itu karena dirinya. itu yang di dengarnya dari Baek Ji saat menanyakan keberadaan Dong Ha.

ingatannya kembali ke malam kejadian itu.

 _malam itu, saat ketiganya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah berada di taman cukup lama, dirinya berjalan dengan santai di depan Baek Ji dan Dong Ha. langkahnya yang santai diisinya dengan menyenandungkan lagu yang disukainya. dan saat tengah asyik bersenandung, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di kepala membuatnya tak sadarkan diri._

 _hingga akhirnya dia bangun, dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di ruangan beraroma obat sangat pekat._

 _Baek Hyun mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati sang kakak tengah terlelap di sofa tak jauh darinya. kemudian pandangannya kembali beredar, namun hanya kehampaan yang didapatkannya. tak ada Baek Ji maupun Dong Ha. saat akan bangun dari posisi berbaring, Baek Hyun merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sangat nyeri dan baru sadar jika kepalanya sudah terlikit perban cukup tebal._

 _"Anda sudah sadar?" seseorang yang baru datang mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Baek Hyun rasakan. "Tapi anda masih harus berbaring. kondisi Anda belum stabil. dokter akan datang untuk memeriksa Anda sebentar lagi. silakan kembali berbaring!" Baek Hyun menuruti apa yang perawat itu katakan karena rasa nyeri menghantam kepalanya._

 _"Kau sudah sadar Hyun-ah? mianhae, hyung tertidur. apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Baek Hyuk saat menyadari kedatangan perawat itu untuk memeriksa kondisi Baek Hyun._

 _Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng. setelah kepergian perawat, Baek Hyuk menghampiri pembaringan sang adik. "Are you okay?"_ _Baek Hyun mengangguk kecil. "jangan memaksakan diri. kau masih labil!"_ _"Dimana Baek Ji dan Dong Ha? apa mereka baik-baik saja?"_ _"Mereka baik-baik saja! kau tenanglah. sekarang fokus pada kondisimu. mungkin Baek Ji dan Dong Ha tak bisa menemanimu untuk saat ini karena mereka harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka. dan Hyung juga melarang mereka kemari"_

 _"Waeyo?"_

 _"mereka cukup kerepotan dengan tugas yang harus mereka emban"_

 _"Apa segitunya, Hyung?"_

 _Baek Hyuk hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil._

 _oOoO_

 _Baek Hyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah hampir sepuluh hari menjalani perawatan. selama itu pula pertanyaan dimana Dong Ha dan Baek Ji berkeliaran dalam benaknya. mungkinkah kakaknya berbohong tentang kondisi keduanya? Baek Hyun tak berani berandai-andai. takut jika apa yang mengganggu pikirannya menjadi kenyataan._ _Baek Hyun melangkah pelan memasuki rumah. keraguan itu menelusuk dalam kalbunya karena didera kekhawatiran tentang kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh kakaknya. namun pikiran buruk itu luruh saat dilihatnys Baek Ji tengah duduk manis didepan televisi. kedatangannya bahkan tak disadari sang adik._

 _"jangn ganggu Baek Ji untuk saat ini. dia baru saja terbebas dari stress karena tugas yang menumpuk. langsung ke kamar saja"_

 _tak sedikitpun Baek Hyun menaruh curiga. baginya, melihat Baek Ji baik-baik saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. dia hanya butuh handphonenya, yang akan digunakan untuk menghubungi Dong Ha._

 _"handphonemu Hyung simpan di laci meja" jawab Baek Hyuk saat sang adik menanyakan dimana ponsel kesayangannya. "Istirahatlah. jangan banyak pikiran!" pesan Baek Hyuk sebelum meninggalkan Baek Hyun._

 _oOoO_

 _Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk menemui Baek Ji, setelah yakin jika Baek Hyuk sudah pergi kuliah. namja itu mulai mencari sang adik di kamarnya, namun kamar itu terlihat kosong. lalu pencarian berlanjut hingga ke halaman belakang, di gazebo tempat biasa Baek Ji menghabiskan waktu jika tak ada tugas. disanalah Baek Hyun menemukan sang adik. Baek Ji tengah mendengarkan musik dari earphome yang tersambung ke ponselnya. karena melihat Baek Ji yang begitu tenang membuat Baek Hyun enggan melangkah demi dekat. dipandanginya sang adik yang tak melakukan gerakan berarti._

 _"Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu. jangan mendekat. bisaah kau meninggalkan aku sendiri?"_

 _mendengar itu benak Baek Hyun diliputi ribuan pertanyaan._

 _apakah Baek Ji tengah mendapat masalah hingga berkata demikian._

 _"Mianhae, Ji-ah. Oppa tak bermaksud mengganggu. ada yang ingin Oppa tanyakan" Baek Hyun mencoba untuk mendekat. namun ucapan Baek Ji menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"tolong jangan mendekat! cukup katakan apa yang hendak kau tanyakan. aku masih bisa mendengarnya"_

 _Baek Hyun menghela nafas. "Kau tahu dimana Dong Ha? sejak aku sadar tak seklipun aku melihatnya. ponselnya pun tak dapat dihubungi"_

 _memdengar nama Dong Ha, Baek Ji memalingkan wajah hingga berhadapan muka dengan sang kakak._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baek Ji dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

 _"tentu saja" jawab Baek Hyun yahg masih belum mengetahui kebenaran tentang Dong Ha._

dan disinilah Baek Hyun kini berada.

sebuah bingkai berisikan foto orng yang sangat dekat dengannya berada dihadapannya.

Baek Hyun berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang kini dilihatnya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyangkal. ini semua nyata. dia, Dong Ha, benar-benar telah terkubur didalamnya. dan itu semua terjadi karenamu. karena kecerobohanmu, Baek Hyun! andai kau tak lengah malam itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Dong Ha oppa tak akan pergi secepat ini!" Baek Ji mencoba menahan amarah yang sudah berada dipuncaknya. "renungkan apa yang ada dihadapanmu kini!" setelah mengucapkannya, Baek Ji meninggalkan sang kakak di depan pusara Dong Ha.

Baek Hyun yang masih belum percaya mencoba mencari kebenarannya. namun, dia yakin mana mungkin Baek Ji berbohong tentang kondisi Dong Ha mengingat sang adik begitu mencintai Dong Ha.

tubuh Baek Hyun merosot. tangisnya pecah saat tak lagi mampu membohongi diri sendiri.

kenyataan pahit ini bagaimana bisa dia yang menjadi penyebabnya.

 _"Kau disini Baek Hyun?"_ sebuah suara mengejutkan Baek Hyun yang masih tergugu karena tangisnya yang belum usai.

pandangan mata Baek Hyun mengitari ke seluruh arah, namun tak mendapati pemilik suara.

"Dong Ha-ya? aku tahu itu kau!" teriak Baek Hyun yang masih mencari dimana pemilik suara itu berada. "katakan padaku jika ini semua tidak benar"

hening.

Baek Hyun tergugu dalam diam.

oOoO

selama hampir setahun sejak kepergian Dong Ha, sikap Baek Ji masih tetap sama, membuat Baek Hyun didera keterpurukan. di depan Baek Hyuk, baik Baek Ji maupun Baek Hyun berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. sembunyikan rasa kecanggungan yang membuat keduanya terlihat aneh di mata Baek Hyuk. namun karena jarang bertatap muka dengan sang kakak, kecanggungan itu perlahan mulai menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Baek Ji maupun Baek Hyun.

"Hyung, ada yang harus kita bicarakan!" ucap Baek Hyun, suatu malam saat sang kakak tengah menghabiskan istirahatnya dengan membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Katakan saja"

Baek Hyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan apa yang menjadi beban dalam hatinya. "secepatnya aku harus mencari tempat magang sebelum dosen pengampu skripsiku memaksaku untuk magang di tempatnya. emm, kau ada rekomendasi?"

"Aku tak banyak tahu tentang hal itu. bukankah kau bisa berdiskusi dengan Kwak Joon?"

Baek Hyun kembali menghela nafas. sedikit saja, Baek Hyuk pasti mneyinggung tentang Dong Ha.

"Baiklah. aku hanya butuh persetujuanmu!" balas Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyuk menutup bukunya, dan kini menatap lawan bicaranya. "dimanapun kau merasa nyaman, aku akan menyetujuinya!"

Baek Hyun tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan tempat magang yang cocok. tapi Hyung, jaraknya cukup jauh. apa aku boleh menyewa kamar di dekat tempat magangku itu?"

"Apa harus sejauh itu?"

"Aku bisa saja mendapatkan yang jaraknya cukup dekat. namun aku tidak mendapatkan chemistry dari tempat-tempat itu. bagaimana Hyung? bolehkah?"

Baek Hyuk terlihat berfikir keras sebelum memberikan jawabannya. "Bagaimana dengan Baek Ji? apa kau sudah memberi tahunya tentang hal ini?"

Baek Hyun menggeleng. "Aku harus meminta persetujuan dahulu darimu, baru akan ku katakan pada Baek Ji. Hyung, bagaimana?"

Baek Hyuk menatap sang adik dari atas hingga bawah. "Apa kau yakin bisa hidup sendiri, jauh dari kami?"

"mana aku tahu, Hyung. aku belum pernah melakukannya!" jawab Baek Hyun dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Jika suatu saat kau membutuhkan kami, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya sang kakak berusaha menggoyahkan keinginan Baek Hyun.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian!"

"Apa begitu saja cukup?" tanya Baek Hyuk lagi, kini mencoba memojokkan sang adik.

"Hyungg! kau mencoba mengetesku agar aku goyah? aku harus mencobanya, baru akan tahu jawabannya!"

"Arra..., arra. akan Hyung pikirkan dahulu. setidaknya, beri tahu Baek Ji jika kau akan pergi"

"Itu sudah pasti Hyung. aku tunggu kepastian darimu, Hyung. Hyung, sebelumnya terima kasih banyak!"

"Yakkk Baek Hyun, aku belum memberikan persetujuan padamu! kenapa sudah berterima kasih. kau berusaha bernegosiasi?"

Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku kembali ke kamar sekarang, Hyung! jaljayo!"

Baek Hyuk tak mengatakan apapun saat sang adik pamit dari hadapannya. hanya seulas senyum yang dia tampakkan.

oOoO

Baek Hyun menatap seluruh penjuru kamarnya yang kini sudah rapi. beberapa barang sudah tak nampak pada tempat biasanya. setelah merasa cukup puas, namja itu segera menutup pintu kamarnya. mulai hari ini dia akan berpisah dengan kamar yang hampir dua puluh lima tahun di tempatinya.

"Kau sudah say goodbye dengan markasmu?" tanya Baek Hyuk, saat Baek Hyun sudah tiba di hadapannya.

Baek Hyun mengangguk.

"lalu, apakah dia menangis melepas kepergianmu?"

"Hyunggg! berhenti bercanda. kau membuat air mataku kembali masuk dalam mataku!"

Baek Hyuk tertawa mendengar bualan dari sang adik. "Kajja, Hyung akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun!"

"Kau tak ingin mengantarku sampai ke tujuan?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku hanya boleh mengantar sampai stasiun. apa kau mulai berat berpisah denganku?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung!"

Baek Hyun segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Baek Ji mengatakan akan pulang cepat hari ini, tapi tanpa terduga ada jam tambahan yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya. kau yakin tak akan menunggunya?"

Baek Hyun memalingkan wajah, memandang langit biru lewat jendela sampingnya. "Aku akan tertinggal jika menunggunya. lain waktu aku akan mengunjunginya jika sudah ada waktu luang"

"Arra. kita berangkat sekarang"

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun, hampir tak ada percakapan dari kembar Baek itu. Baek Hyuk terlihat fokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya sedangkan Baek Hyun lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya.

hampir sejam perjalanan, akhirnya keduanya tiba di stasiun tujuan.

"Ingat, jaga kondisi. jangan sampai tugas membuatmu lupa dengan kesehatanmu. Hyung akan mampir sesekali jika ada waktu luang. selesaikan tugasmu, dan secepatnya kembali ke rumah. jangan lupa untuk menghubungi Hyung atau Baek Ji jika kau merindukan kami. dan jangan lupa untuk menyempatkan waktu pulang ke rumah barang sebulan sekali. Arra?"

Baek Hyun tertawa mendengar serentetan pesan dari sang kakak, namun tetap diiyakan saja pesan itu. "Aku akan mengingat semua pesan yang tadi kau katakan. tapi, harap maklum jika waktuku terbatas dan tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Hyung, jaga Baek Ji. dia sangat kehilangan Dong Ha. jangan terkecoh dengan sikapnya yang ceria, karena sebenarnya dia sangat membutuhkan perhatian. maaf, jika aku harus pergi saat dia membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang. aku yakin kau bisa menggantikan posisiku. Hyung, aku percaya padamu, kau bisa menjaganya!"

Baek Hyuk mengangguk pasti. "Jangan lupakan pesan Hyung!"

"Nde, Sajangnim! aku pergi sekarang, see you next time, Hyung! saranghae!"

BAek Hyuk hanya membalas dengan lambaian.

oOoO

satu tahun berlalu sejak Baek Hyun meninggalkan rumah. dan tak ada pemberitahuan jika dirinya akan segera kembali. namja itu mengatakan jika sangat nyaman berada di tempat magangnya hingga berlanjut untuk bekerja sebagai karyawan tetap di tempat itu.

"Baek Ji, apa kau mau ikut dengan Oppa?" tanya Baek Hyuk saat berpapasan dengan sang adik di pintu masuk.

"Kau akan mengunjungi Hyun Oppa?"

Baek hyuk mengangguk.

"Aku lelah, Oppa! sampaikan saja salamku untuknya!"

"Hanya itu?"

Baek Ji mengangguk, lalu melengang tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Arra, akan ku sampaikan salam darimu!"

Baek Hyuk hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati. ini sudah kali ke enam dirinya mengajak sang adik untuk mengunjungi Baek Hyun, namun tak pernah sekalipun tawaran itu disambut Baek Ji. selalu saja berakhir dengan penolakan. namun pada akhirnya, Baek Hyuk tak lagi memikirkan hal itu. mungkin Baek Ji benar-benar lelah hingga tak mampu bepergian jauh.

Baek Hyuk bersiap melajukan mobilnya, saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kwak Joon?" batin Baek Hyuk. "Nde, Joon-ah. waegeureyo?"

"Hyung, kau harus ke rumah sakit S sekarang. Baek Hyun tak sadarkan diri dan kami membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Mwo? rumah sakit? arraseo, aku akan segera kesana sekarang juga"

laju mobil Baek Hyuk membelah jalanan yang terbilang cukup ramai. persetan dengan jalanan, hanya satu yang kini ada dalam benaknya. Baek Hyun.

hanya membutuhkan kurang dari satu jam, mobil Baek Hyuk memasuki kawasan rumah sakit yang tadi diberitahukan oleh Kwak Joon, sahabat Baek Hyun. setibanya di emergency room, Baek Hyuk segera mencari dimana posisi sang adik.

"Baek Hyuk hyung!"

sebuah suara yang dikenal Baek Hyuk di temukannya berada tak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana Baek Hyun?"

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri!"

Baek Hyuk segera menghampiri pembaringan di sudut ruangan yang tertutup tirai. melihat raut wajah Kwak Joon yang terlihat sangat gelisah membuatnya tam berani menduga. dengan gerakan pelan, tangan Baek Hyuk membuka tirai sedikit demi sedikit. matanya terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yakkk! Baek Hyun!" teriak Baek Hyuk.

"Omo omo omo, Hyung! kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Baek Hyun sembari mengelus pelan dadanya yang berdetak cepat. "Aigoo, kenapa kau disini?"

Baek Hyuk mendekati Baek Hyun yang tadi tengah berusaha melepas paksa selang infus yang terpasang pada lengannya. "Kau yang kenapa disini?"

Baek Hyun kembali ke pembaringan, berusaha menghindari sang kakak.

"Dokter bilang kalau Baek Hyun hanya kelelahan ekstrim. lambungnya juga bermasalah, Hyung!"lapor Kwak Joon, saat Baek Hyun memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah. jadi, kumohon tunggu aku sembuh baru kau boleh marah-marah!"

"Yakkk Baek Hyun! jangan becanda dengan kesehatanmu sekarang! kau sampai masuk rumah sakit itu berarti kau sudah melewati batas!"

Baek Hyun membalikkan badan, kini berhadapan dengan sang kakak. "Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit Hyung! kau mengganggu orang lain!"

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Baek Hyun menghela nafas. "setidaknya aku baik-baik saja, Hyung!"

Baek Hyuk menatap sang adik dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Aniya. Apa yang harus ku sembunyikan darimu?"

"Kau terlalu mencurigakan, Baek Hyun!"

Baek Hyun kembali mendesah pelan. lelah dengan tuduhan sang kakak yang dirasanya memojokkan. Kwak Joon yang berada diantara mereka pun hanya mengulum senyum. beruntung, seorang dokter menghampiri mereka bertiga, hingga Baek Hyuk menghentikan praduga-praduga yang tak beralasan.

"Kau boleh pulang setelah infusmu habis. jangan khawatir, semua baik-baik saja!" ucap dokter bername tag Cho itu.

"Nde, Hyung. terima kasih karena telah merawatku!" ucap Baek Hyun sebelum sang dokter menghilang.

"Kau bahkan mengenalnya!"

"Dia berada satu tingkat di bawah apartemen kami, Hyung" jawab Kwak Joon menginterupsi apa yang hendak disampaikan Baek Hyun.

tak ada lagi sangkalan dari Baek Hyuk. dia memilih untuk mempercayai sang adik.

oOoO

Baek Hyuk menatap sang adik yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, Baek Hyun berusaha menyapa dengan senyumnya yang hampa.

"Masuklah!"

Baek Hyun menuruti perintah sang kakak untuk masuk kedalam rumah. dan Baek Hyunpun melangkah dengan ragu menuju rumah bagian dalam.

"Baek Ji sedang berada diluar kota untuk satu minggu, terhitung baru dua hari sejak dia pergi. duduklah!" jelas Baek Hyuk saat menyadari tatapan sang adik yang mencoba menelisik beberapa sudut rumah.

Baek Hyun mengangguk pelan. kemudian mengambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah. ini rumahnya, tempatnya menghabiskan masa kecil hingga beranjak dewasa. dulu rumah ini adalah bagian dari hidupnya. namun, sejak kejadian yang menimpa Dong Ha, semua menjadi berubah. rumah ini bukan lagi surganya, bahkan berubah menjadi neraka baginya. karena kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, Baek Ji memilih untuk menghindar darinya, meski di depan Baek Hyuk selalu berhasil menyembunyikan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Hyun-ah! apa kau merindukan rumah ini?" suara Baek Hyuk memecah fokus Baek Hyun yang tengah mengenang masa lalu di rumah itu.

Baek Hyun hanya diam.

"masih ada lagikah hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" kali ini suara Baek Hyuk terdengar serius. ditatapnya sanga dik yang memilih untuk bungkam.

Baek Hyun tak berniat mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dirinya dan Baek Ji.

"Tak perlu mengatakan apapun. aku sudah tahu tentang kalian. berseteru sekian lama dengan saudara sendiri tidaklah mengenakkan bukan?"

Baek Hyun menatap tajam kearah Baek Hyuk. "Kau sudah tahu Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. sejak awal aku sudah tahu jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. namun aku tak ingin ikut campur karena ku pikir kau sudah berumur untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu, tanpa bantuan dariku. tapi aku salah. aku salah Baek Hyun!"

"Hyung... maafkan aku!"

Baek Hyuk menghela nafas. "Aku juga tahu pada akhirnya kau akan meminta maaf atas sikapmu yang kekanakkan itu. bagaimanapun juga masalah ini tak mungkin dibiarkan berlarut-larut. kau atau BAek Ji yang akan mengawalinya. dan aku hanya akan menjadi penengah"

"Nde, Hyung. aku tahu. aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

"dan satu hal lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Kwak Joon, jika kau akan kembali ke rumah. dia mengatakan akan membantumu berkemas. jadi, ku antar kau ke apartementmu dan kau harus ikut kembali ke rumah. jangan membantah. aku sudah lelah hidup sendiri!"

"Kebiasaanmu benar-benar Hyung. kenapa memutuskan masalah ini sepihak tanpa merundingkannya denganku terlebih dahulu?"

Baek Hyuk tertawa."Karena aku sangat yakin kau akan menolaknya jika ku ajak berunding. ingat! kau itu keras kepala dan susah diberi pengertian! jadi jalan satu-satunya hanya pemaksaan. sudah, aku ingin istirahat. jangan menggangguku! kau juga harus istirahat!"

Baek Hyuk melengang pergi meninggalkan sang adik.

Baek Hyun tersenyum melepas kepergian Baek Hyuk. bagaimanapun juga kakaknya benar.

oOoO

Baek bersaudara tengah berkumpul di ruang makan.

pagi ini, ketiganya memulai aktifitas bersama setelah hampir dua tahun berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

Baek Hyun masih terlihat gugup bercampur takut saat duduk berhadapan dengan Baek Ji. aneh memang. mengingat Baek ji adalah adiknya, jadi kenapa harus takut pada gadis itu.

 _"Bersikap sewajarnya, Baek Hyun! jangan menampakkan kegugupanmu! itu hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi canggung! kembalilah pada Baek Hyun yang dahulu. Baek Hyun yang usil dan menjengkelkan" bathin BAek Hyun sembari menatap hidangan dihadapannya. ingat, hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat menyentuh._

 _"_ kau tak selera dengan menu yang Hyung buatkan, Hyun-ah?"

Baek Hyun tergagap mendengar teguran dari sang kakak.

"A..aniya Hyung. hanya sedikit canggung mengingat beberapa bulan ini tak pernah sarapan dengan menu ini! aku selalu menyukai masakanmu, Hyung!" balas Baek Hyun yang mulai tidak enak, saat merasakan aura disekitarnya berubah kelam.

"Oppa, hari ini aku ada jam kuliah tambahan, jadi mungkin akan pulang terlambat. jangan menungguku karena kemungkinan aku akan menginap di asrama jika waktu tak memungkinkan untuk pulang!"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau terlambat. jangan terlalu sering menginap di asrama!" jawab Baek Hyuk

"Aku tidak sekedar menginap disana, aku juga menyelesaikan tugas dengan beberapa teman!" lanjut BAek Ji.

Baek Hyun merasakan aura yang semakin gelap. namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. jika Baek Ji bisa mengelak setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh kakaknya, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang sudah akan mati kutu saat hanya berhadapan dengannya.

"Berusahalah untuk mengendalikan perasaanmu, Chagiya. Oppa tak pernah memaksamu selama ini. jadi, kenapa kau harus bersikeras sekarang? apa kau sudah tak menghargai Oppa lagi?"

"Hyung! jika ini ada kaitannya dengan kehadiranku, bisakah aku kembali ke apartement?" sela Baek Hyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baek Hyuk.

Baek Hyuk menghela nafas berkali-kali berharap amarah yang sudah sampai diubun-ubunnya mampu mereda. "Baek Hyun, jangan membuat Hyungmu ini naik darah. apapun yang terjadi, tolong hargai posisiku. tidak ada yang pergi dari rumah! atau kalian tak akan melihatku tinggal disini lagi, itukah yang kalian inginkan?"

tak ada sahutan dari Baek Ji maupun Baek Hyun. keduanya sepakat untuk diam.

"Mulailah hidup seperti dahulu!"

BAek Hyuk menutup sarapan dengan kalimat yang sulit untuk dilakukan oleh dua adiknya, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

oOoO

semenjak insiden di pagi itu, Baek Ji memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak. dia tak ingin dikatakan pengecut oleh kakaknya itu. namun sikapnya pada Baek Hyun masih sama. tidak bertambah ataupun berkurang, membuatnya serba salah.

"Baek Ji, ikut Oppa!" ucap Baek Hyuk, di Minggu pagi yang sedikit berawan itu.

"Oediga?" tanya Baek Ji saat tengah asyik menikmati acara televisi.

"Baek Hyun dimana?" Baek Hyuk tak menjawab malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Di kamar mungkin. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Oppa! kita akan kemana?"

"Ikut saja!"

dengan berat Baek Ji mengiyakan ajakan sang kakak. "Aku akan berganti baju!"

BAek Hyuk hanya mengangguk, lalu setelah Baek Ji menghilang, namja itu beranjak menuju kamar Baek Hyun.

"Hyun-ah? kau sudah bangun?" Baek Hyuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamar sang adik

"Nde Hyung!" balas Baek Hyun terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Hyung masuk, Hyun-ah!"

tanpa menunggu ijin dari sang empunya kamar, Baek Hyun memasuki kamar yang tak terkunci itu. "Apa yang tengah kau lakukan?" tanya BAek Hyuk melihat sang adik tengah berlutut, memeluk pinggiran tempat tidur. wajahnya terbenam dalam bedcover yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

"Hyung...!" panggil Baek Hyun lirih, mencoba mengangkat wajahnya.

"Omo! Baek Hyun!" teriak Baek hyuk saat melihat kondisi sang adik yang memprihatinkan.

darah segar mengotori sekitar mulutnya dan wajah itu terlihat sangat pias.

"Apa yang terjadi Hyun-ah?" langkah BAek Hyuk segera menghampiri sang adik yang terlihat sudah tak berdaya.

"appo, Hyung!"

kontan saja, Baek Hyuk segera menghampiri sang adik. "Bertahanlah, Hyun-ah!"teriak Baek Hyuk yang terlihat sangat syok.

Baek Hyun yang kesakitan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Aku akan bertahan, Hyung!" balas BAek Hyun, namun mata itu tertutup dengan perlahan.

"Yakk! Baek Hyun bangun! jangan membuat Hyung khawatir! Baek Hyun! Ireona!"

oOoO

Baek Hyuk menatap tubuh tak berdaya yang kini tengah berbaring lemah di pembaringan. kata-kata dokter yang tadi didengarnya masih terngiang jelas, meski dokter telah beranjak pergi cukup lama. di sampingnya, Baek Ji juga tengah menatap sosok berselimut rumah sakit itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. berkali-kali Baek Hyuk mencoba mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya berharap jantungnya yang berdetak cepat mampu kembali normal. dirinya masih didera rasa terkejut hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

"Dia akan bangun'kan, Oppa?"

Baek Hyuk bungkam. tahu kalau apapun jawaban yang akan dilontarkan tak akan membuat keadaannya menjadi lebih tenang. jika dia mengatakan Baek Hyun akan bangun, maka dia berbohong karena dokter mengatakan Baek Hyun sudah mencapai batasnya. namun jika mengatakan tak akan bangun, maka dia sudah menyerah dengan kondisi sang adik.

"Dokter mengatakan jika dia sudah tak mampu bertahan. tapi dia masih memiliki hutang yang belum dia bayar. haruskah dia pergi dengan meninggalkan hutang itu?"

Baek Hyuk melirik Baek Ji yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya disamping pembaringan Baek Hyun.

"Hutang penjelasan atas kesalahpahaman yang dia ciptakan. aku harus mendengarnya langsung! bukan kenyataan yang harus mengatakannya. katakan padanya, jika dia harus membayar hutangnya padaku!"

setelahnya, Baek Ji melengang pergi. meninggalkan hatinya yang terluka di tempat yang sangat dibencinya itu. dia akan menjadi BAek Ji yang berbeda setelah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau mendengarnya kan, Hyun-ah! bangun dan bayar hutangmu!" ucap Baek Hyuk pada sosok yang terlelap itu.

dokter yang menangani Baek Hyun saat tiba di rumah sakit, yang juga merupakan tetangga apartement Bae Hyun waktu itu mengatakan, jika Baek Hyun menderita kanker hati stadium lanjut. tentu saja, Baek Hyuk tak serta merta menerima kabar buruk itu, mengingat selama ini Baek Hyun terlihat baik-baik saja. namun sekeras apapun baek hyuk menyangkal, vonis dokter tak mampu diubahnya. kanker itu sudah menyebar dan tak banyak waktu yang Baek Hyun miliki.

BAek Hyuk menghela nafas berkali-kali saat kembali merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit mengingat vonis dokter.

"Hyun-ah, ireona! jebal, ireona!" bisik Baek Hyuk. air mata yang sedari tadi coba ditahannya mulai lolos hingga membuat aliran anak sungai di pipinya.

ruangan itu hening dalam beberapa saat. hingga sebuah suara membuat tangis Baek Hyuk segera berhenti. "Hyun-ah?"

baek Hyuk menghapus air mata yang membuat matanya buram. "hyun-ah? kau benar-benar bangun?" tanya Baek Hyuk yang masih belum percaya pada apa yang kini disaksikannya.

"Nde, Hyung!" jawab Baek Hyun, dengan suara yang sangat lirih. "Aku harus membayar hutangku pada BAek Ji!"

BAek Hyuk lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Jangan memikirkan apapun. ku panggilkan uisa!"

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk.

oOoO

Baek Hyuk kembali ke rumah setelah di rawat di rumah sakit selama hampir satu minggu. awalnya dokter sudah menyerah mengingat kondisi BAek Hyun saat datang sungguh lemah, namun keajaiban datang dan membawa Baek hyun kembali hingga bisa pulang dalam kondisi yang sudah stabil. namun, banyak pantangan yang harus Baek Hyun jauhi.

"Istirahatlah, Hyung akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita!" ucap Baek Hyuk, kemudian beranjak dari kursi disamping tempat tidur Baek hyuk.

"Oppa, biar aku saja yang memasak!" Baek Ji yang semula duduk di sofa tak jauh dari pembaringan mengajukan diri untuk membuat masakan makan malam Baek bersaudara. "Aku tahu apa yang harus dan tidah harusku masak!"

BAek hyuk hanya menganggu, sedangkan si tengah tak berkomentar apapun.

"Ku harap, dia bisa sedikit luluh!" komentar Baek hyuk yang menyadarkan Baek Hyun atas tanggung jawab yang membuatnya kembali.

"aku bisa menunggunya membuka hati!"

Baek Hyuk menatap sang adik dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. sedangkan Baek Hyun mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang diyakininya tak akan bisa kembali.

 _"Dong Ha-ya, ijinkan aku untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama. jangan menjemputku sebelum kudapatkan maaf dari BAek Ji"_ bathin Baek Hyun saat mengingat sang sahabat yang datang dalam ketidak sadarannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hyun-ah, bisa ku tinggalkan kau sebentar. aku rasa harus membantu Baek Ji!" pamit Baek Hyuk sebelum meninggalkan Baek Hyun.

"Nde, Hyung. aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri! jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. aku baik-baik saja!" balas Baek Hyun.

setelahnya, Baek Hyuk meninggalkan Baek hyun untuk menyusul Baek Ji yang tengah berkutat dengan alat memasak didapur.

 _"hyung, jika aku pergi, kau harus menjaga Baek Ji dengan baik. jangan memarahinya. jangan meninggalkannya terlalu lama, dan ajaklah dia untuk pergi keluar meski itu hanya utnuk menikmati angin malam. kau tahu, Baek Ji pasti sangat kesepian sejak Dong Ha tiada. dan maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik bagimu. ku harap kau bisa memaafkan aku!"_ gumam Baek Hyun setelah Baek Hyun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

perlahan, tangan Baek Hyun menekan kuat ulu hatinya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

oOoO


End file.
